AU: Starbuck's sister
by buffyfan1992
Summary: This takes place after Starbuck dies. She had a sister would know looks after Kacey her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Tara with the call sign Thor

Cyclons are robots that look human

The people in this are not from Earth, but 12 earth like worlds and they all humans live in ships in space. Were running from Cyclons are only cyclon friends are Athena/ Sharon who is a type 8 and Maggie who is a six. My older sister Kara/ Starbuck. I'm sixteen in this story, but I'm military officer and fly a viper (like a fighter jet). Me/Tara has a deadly disease and will die at twenty-one. The only added/ changed characters are me, Maggie (my cyclon girlfriend), and Kacey (half cyclon and sister's daughter). This is based on BattleStar Galatica.

I woke up early in the morning and put on my colonial fleet uniform. Kacey and Maggie looks so sweet sleeping next to each other, which made it difficult to think about waking Kacey up. I had to though because I'm a viper pilot, Major in the colonial fleet and Maggie is an cyclon advisor to the President Laura Rosalind. I gently patted my three-year-old niece Kacey awake. I swung her out of bed as she yawned. I changed Kacey into a cute shrunken army uniform and combat boots. Kacey said," I love you Thor." I replied," I love you too." She climbed into her chair and waited for some heated up grains. It's getting harder and harder to get good food in GALATICA (the colonial fleet ship we live in). I was so used to getting food from the cafeteria, but now that I live in a room instead of the bunkers I make my own food. I heated up two bowls worth and we gulped down our food. I quickly gathered Kacey's backpack and her as I ran to the daycare center. The care worker smiled at me as I entered. I placed Kacey down and kissed her on the head before she run off to the only other half cyclon Hera who happens to be the daughter of my best friends Helio and Athena. I wordlessly, then signed Kacey in and ran to the deck. There to greet me were the other viper pilots and chief (the main fixer of the vipers). As I reached my bird, chief said," Good of you to make it Thor." I countered," Hey I'm the best pilot out there plus I'm a major!" He laughed as I climbed into the viper," See you later." I nodded as I put on my helmet and he closed the hatch. My viper spread forward as I pressed the buttons and pressed on the pedal. I quickly entered space. I flew around in joy before being joined by Athena, Racetrack, and Hotdog. I ordered, " Okay you guys lets start the portal. Racetrack one me." Racetrack." I got your back." Then, we flew in opposite directions as I started my first job of the day, which takes about five hours before trading off. Five hours of pure joy.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

The patrol went peacefully without any fracking Cyclon attacks. I was the first to land on the deck and the chief went up to my viper. I opened my viper door and climbed down. Chief put out his hand and we did our special handshake. Hotdog run up and screamed," We are the champions!" Racetracks laughs and Athena doubles over. I replied," What the hell is you talking about? All we did was patrol around the fleet. Are you on stems?" I kept a straight face for a minute while Hotdog just looks very confused. Then, I burst into laughter and he hits me. "Hey!" I spurted out. I put my arms around Racetrack and Athena. We walk out and Hotdog the lone guy follows. "Lunch time." Said Helio as he joined us and kissed Athena on the lips. Both me and Racetrack goes," Ohh!" Athena just shakes her head. I get into line with my friends behind. Then, it hits me. FRACK! (as you have probably guessed by now that is fuck in BSG world) I forgot to take my meds in the morning this doesn't happen very often. I hit the floor with a thud. The unusual seizure followed. The pain is painful, but nothing I haven't experienced before. Athena pulls out a giant needle out. Rolls my leg pants up and injects me. Slowly my lurches stop and I start to open my eyes. OHOH. My girlfriend is standing over me with a very serious look. "You forgot these," Maggie says she hold up my pills. Athena helps me up and Maggie hands me my lunch tray. Athena and Maggie both give me partly angry looks as Helio helps me to my seat. As I sit down I apologize," I forgot to take them it happens. I'm sorry." Athena as gotten over it she is used to my seizures. Maggie is face is giving a whole different story, so I lean over and give her a kiss. She kisses me back and as we lean back she smiles. I start eating because after this I have a meeting with the President and the Admiral who are both my good friends. Then, the P.A. announces," Major Tara Thrace please report to the CAC. This is a serious matter." What is going on I though?

**COUNTIED….**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This story was written for my friend who didn't know anything about BSG. So that is why the first two chapters had a lot of parts that were describing what things meant. I will stop doing that. Also this story happens after Starbuck has died.

"Well I better go", I said. Maggie looked up worriedly at me.

She said, " What do you think is going on?" I shrugged. I kissed her on the lips and headed over to the CAC. The Admiral is waiting for me right next to the President.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. " There has been a threat made against you and your family."

" We don't know from what ship this letter came from, but we are starting a investigation." The President continued. I took two pills from my pocket and swallowed them. " Hand me the letter." I demanded. The Admiral bit his tongue as he carefully replied, " Your illness has been acting up lately. It is probably not the best idea for you to see this letter." I seethed, " I am a frakking viper pilot and one of the highest ranking officers on this ship, so I think I deal with a lot of stress already. I should be able to deal with the stress this letter brings me." The Admiral looked at the President, then at me. He sighed and took out a letter from his pocket. I put my hand out as he passed it to me. I opened the letter carefully. This is what it said:

_Thor the gods frown upon you. You live with a toaster girlfriend and a half toaster child which the gods damm. You must all be blown to up before your soul drifts further away from the Gods of Kobol._

_Love,_

_Your worshiper_

I was horrified this monster was threatening an innocent little girl who has nothing to anybody. Also the idea that a guy or a guess girl was obsessed with me was kind of sick. I breathed a deep breath to calm my self, then said, " We should probably get a marine to guard Maggie and Kacey," The Admiral assured me, " We've already got that covered, but I'm also worried about your safety." I snorted. The President who looked so sharply at me that I was reminded that she used to be a teacher. " We know that you're the best shot in the fleet, but you're a very sick girl who could have a ahem attack at the worst moment." The President seriously said. The Admiral motioned a marine forward. "This is Specialist Kay who will be following wherever you go. Expect when your flying or at home. Every night along with the two marines guarding Maggie and Kacey he will stand outside your hatch." Admiral told me. I joked, " When will he sleep?" The President seriously answered, " When your on CAP or in a meeting with us. Do you get that Thor."

I nodded, " Yes sir." The Admiral motioned us to follow him. We headed to the meeting room. It was our annual meeting where I updated both of them on my treatment for my rare illness. Kay followed us all the way there and stood at attention outside the door. W sat down. " Start your brief." The meeting on for a long two hours when it ended I quickly headed to lunch. Helo was waiting for me at our usual table. "Here is your special lunch" he said as I sat down next to me. I smacked hard on his arm. I gobbled up my lunch, so I could be ready for my next CAP. I turned around and that damm Kay had followed me there. I wasn't going to lose him.


	4. Chapter 4

I chatted with Helo like there was nothing wrong. Like a marine standing next to me was a completely normal phenomenon. We were just about to head off to head over the leading Bay when Helo looked behind him and noticed Kay. " What are you doing here Marine?" asked Helo.

Kay remained silent giving me a look that clearly said, "he is your best friend you tell him."

I quickly took my pills, and then calmly explained to Helo, " There was a threat made to me and my family, so Admiral Adama that it would be a smart idea for me to have protection." I pointed to Kay. Helo's mouth dropped. I put away our lunch trays, and then I dragged out of the lunchroom.

We got half way to the Bay before Helo stopped. "Thor your telling me that you got frakking threatened and didn't bother to tell me? I'm one of your best frakking friends for gods sakes."

I hugged Helo knowing that he was only acting mad at me because he was worried. "I'm going to be fine. I'm a great shooter and viper pilot who can beat?" I joked.

Helo laughed. I put one arm around his shoulder as we walked in sync to the bay as Kay followed us. When we entered we went out separate ways. Me to my viper and he to his viper. I high fived Chief on the way in to the viper we had a rock solid friendship as well because I sometimes helped the Chief fix the vipers.

My ma was abusive to both me and Starbuck. Starbuck got away from it when she went to school, but I didn't. Since I was a genius I never really belonged in any regular school and my ma was willing to send me to any special school. So I took a test when I was four, which tested me out of school. When Starbuck would leave to school I would head over to the ship yard. I made friends with a man named Buck who fixed Vipers. He taught me everything I know.

I strapped into my viper and went off once again to the blissive world that is flying. We patrolled for a long. By the time I landed it was time to pick up Kacey. I basically jumped out of the viper to get to Kacey before I was late. Helo called out, " Can you pick up Hera as well."

I yelled back, "Yes!" I sprinted to the daycare center. Katey who was in charge of the daycare center handed me the check out form. I filled it out for both Kacey and Hera.

They were playing with the vipers and raiders I had built for Kacey. I tackled Kacey from behind, which got Kacey laughing. "Your being silly Thor." Said Kacey.

"How has your day been sweetie?" I asked her. While putting away the toys I made her.

" It has been the best day!" announced Kacey. I smiled at the innocence of my beautiful child. I helped put on Kacey's backpack and picked her up.

I turned to the shy Hera who was with her shoe lace. " I'm picking you up to baby." She nodded. I picked up the box full of ships with one hand. Shifted Kacey to one hip and put on Hera's backpack on her with one hand and then I picked her up.

We walked out of the daycare centre. With Kay and Kacey's guard following us home.


	5. Chapter 5

When we had arrived home I couldn't open the hatch because duh I had two toddlers in my arms plus I was holding a box full of raiders, raptors, and vipers, so Kay open the hatch for us. I walked instead quickly and Kay closed the hatch. I put down both Kacey and Hera who ran towards the bed. They got on it and bounce up a down. I put down the box of ships opened the lid. I yelled, " Who wants to play vipers and raiders!"

Kacey jumped off the bed saying, "I do Thor! I do!"

Hera giggling followed her off the bed and next to me. For the next two hours we did mock battles. I heard the hatch open. May the gods have mercy on me, Maggie was coming home, now I don't want you to get the wrong idea I love my girlfriend, but she is going to put me through hell about the psycho letter.

"Maggie!" yelled Kacey as she ran into Maggie's waiting arms. Maggie swung her up. She walked to me and softly kissed me on the mouth before sitting down next to me with Kacey in her lap. Hera was stilling playing with her viper liking nothing had happened, but she did scoot closer to me. Maggie seemed calm as she whispered things into Kacey's ear that made her giggle maybe I wasn't about to get it.

"Take your pills Tara." Maggie sharply ordered. Yeah I was going get it. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. Hera held onto my legs when I took out my pills and swallowed two of them. Tomorrow was my check up and I'm sure will be doubling my doses. Gods I hated doctors. The door knocked and Maggie walked up and opened the door like she was expecting somebody.

"Hello Athena." Maggie fake happily said. I turned and saw that it was Athena. Hera ran to her mother who picked her up. I went up to Athena and hugged her.

" Athena, where have you been today? Usually I see you at lunch." I asked.

Athena was about to answer when Maggie interrupted her, " Sharon, could you watch Kacey for a while. Tara and I have to have a grownup chat." I looked at Athena with a look of terror. Athena mouthed sorry.

"Sure. Bye Thor has fun." Athena said taunting as she took Kacey out of Maggie's arms. Kacey wave goodbye as Athena exited the room. Maggie turned to me with a look that could kill.

"Major Tara Thrace, why in the name of all that is holy come and talk to me after you learned about threat. I had to hear it from a frakking marine. The frakking marine who has been guarding me during all my meetings. My meetings with the frakking Qourum , my meetings with the President, my meetings with the Admiral. DO I NEED TO FRAKKING GO ON!" I gapped at Maggie. I started to speak when Maggie started up again.

" I mean Tara were going out. We should talk when we've been both threatened. I know that you have your frakking duties as a Major and you knew I and Kacey were been protected, but you should take the time to reassure the ones you love. I'm more worried about you than I am about me. Your may be a frakking viper pilot, but you are the main target plus you are very very sick. If you were shot you would have a way bigger reaction that I would of." Oh Oh. Things started to get blurry. I swayed back and forth. Gods of Kobol, I about to get an attack.

" Tara" screamed Maggie. I tried to talk, but I couldn't. I collapsed. " Tara. Thor!" yelled Maggie. I started to seize. I felt the sting of the shot I'm supposed to receive. I hear the hatch open and Maggie scream, " I need Doctor Cottle! Thor just had a seizure!"

Then my world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

I walk up to bright lights. " Major? THOR YOU IN THERE?" demanded Doc. Cottle.

I opened up my eyes and saw Doc. Cottle, Maggie, the Admiral and Helo looking over me. " I hat you to Doc." My voice softly said. Everybody laughs.

Maggie bends over to kiss me on the lips. "How are you feeling Thor?" asked Admiral Adama. I coughed.

" Like a cyclon raider landed on top of me." I joked around. Helo hit me on the side.

"I'm happy your okay Thor. You gave us quite a scare." Helo seriously said as he played with my hair.

"What happened?" I asked who was lighting his cigar.

" You got to stressed out and your body responded by giving you a seizure. The pills are not strong enough to repress it. The seizure was a really bad one Thor. We are going to have to up your dosage. You are going to have side effects." Doc. Cottle told me. I cursed under my breath. Last time I had side effects I felt like a zombie most of the time and I threw up a lot.

" How bad are the side effects going to be?" worriedly asked Maggie. She wasn't around when I had side effects before. Back then my sister was alive. Starbuck could always cheer me up when I felt bad. I took Maggie's hand knowing this time I would be the one cheering up people.

" Thor will still be able to fly, but she'll have to take a shot to be able to be alert enough to do it. She will feel like a zombie again, which are her words not mine…" said Doc. Cottle. I interrupted him, " I will probably throw up blood. Also, I may have trouble sleeping at night, so I will have a pill for sleeping as well."

Maggie covered her mouth in shock. She had never seen me super ill before. Everybody even Kacey has seen me at my worse, but this will be Maggie's first time. I smiled at her. Helo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Me and Sharon will defiently help you guys. As will everybody on the ship. We have your backs." Helo promised. He took my other hand.

" Maggie why don't I talk to you in private. I need to show you about what Thor will need and everybody also already knows you…" Doc Cottle tried to say without insulting Maggie.

Maggie finished his sentence, "Everything. I know. I'll be right back sweetie." She kissed me on the cheek before she followed Doc. Cottle out.

"Thor!" Yelled Kacey as she ran into my arms followed by Hera and Athena. I took her in my arms. I smoothed her hair hoping that everything was going to be okay. I hope that frakker was not going to attack my family when I was basically defenseless.


	7. Chapter 7

Athena walked over to her husband and kissed him on the lips. Hera crawled up on the bed and cuddled with Kacey and me. " Hi Hera." I said to her as she kissed me on the cheek.

Athena brushed a piece of hair out of my face. I smiled back at her, and then I coughed. I covered my face with my hand when I took it of I saw blood on my hand. " Oh frakk." I cursed.

Helo took my hand and bent it over his way. He saw the blood. Helo face scrunched up. Athena shook her head in sadness. "Whats wrong Thor?" Kacey sweetly asked.

I quickly wiped the blood of my hands. "Nothing sweetie. Remember when I got really sick before?" Kacey nodded. I continued talking, " Well I'm very sick right now. So I'm going to start taking meds that are going to make me act the way I did before. Maggie is new to all this, so I'm going to need you to be extra good for her. Okay?"

Kacey promised, " I will Thor." I hugged her tighter to me and Helo squeezed my hand. I felt Hera lean into my side.

" I think we should move in with you guys. Maggie is going to need all the help she can get. This is going to get ugly." Athena told me. I couldn't disagree. I mean when I'm that sick it …. I need help doing almost everything. Maggie will probably need all the support she can get.

" Tara you think I need help looking after your. I mean frakk I know I have never been with you when your super sick, but I think I have handled my self pretty well so far." Maggie said full of hurt, " I need a moment to take a breath."

Frak, I sure messed things up. Helo kicked the wall relazing how we royally messed up that siaution. I put my hands on the backs of both Hera and Kacey who were hiding in my shirt. Athena heading toward the door with a look of determination. " I'll handle Maggie." Athena announced proudly.

" I hope she can explain why you guys are moving in with us without making her feel insecure." I worriedly said.

" Me to Thor." Helo said as he wrapped his hand around my head, " me to. Maggie loves you she will understand it's for the best." I leaned into his side. Maggie reenterd the room.

" I can I have some privacy with my girlfriend please." Maggie requested. Help grabbed both Hera and Kacey from underneath my shirt, then quickly headed out the door. Maggie sat down on the bed beside me.

" What do you want to talk about?" I nervously asked. Maggie kissed me on the mouth. I kissed her back sucking on her lips and rolling my tounge in her mouth. We let go.

" I just wanted to do that and let you know that I think Helo, Athena and Hera should move in with us. I know a little about your diease, but I don't know enough to take care of you properly when the moments get bad. Also, Hera being there will be nice for Kacey." Maggie said. I softly kiss her again.

" You're the best girlfriend in the world." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to take this opportunity to clarify my story because it has been brought to my attention that my story has some "factual errors". If my story is at all confusing, then I apologize. Also for now I will have one of my friends read my chapters and she will check for any grammatical mistakes.

Back-story:

Major Tara Thrace a.k.a. Thor is a genius. She is the younger sister of Captain Kara Thrace a.k.a. Starbuck. Thor joined the military when Starbuck. She passed all the tests that allow you to join the military and was able to talk them into letting her go with her older sister even though she was a young child. Thor and Starbuck are very close and went through flight school together. Thor was able to be a top-notch pilot even though she was very sick because of very strong medicine and Starbuck's help. After Zak's death, Commander Adama transferred both Starbuck and Thor to Battlestar Galatica. Adama came to love both the sisters like daughters. Now fast fording to New Caprica. Thor decides to stay on Galatica when her sister moves down there, which is when she is promoted from Captain to Major. When the cyclon occupation starts Thor was visiting Sam and Starbuck. She gets captured by the cyclons like Starbucks. The cyclons don't play house with her. Instead they torture her and play with her meds. Thor becomes very sick. One six falls in love with her. That six is called Maggie. She helps Thor escape who at this point is delusional and can barley speak. Maggie drops her off right outside Sam's tent. Sam finds her the next morning and for the rest of the cyclon occupation takes care of Thor. When they get back to Galatica it turns out that Kacey is really Starbuck's daughter. Starbuck leaves Sam right away. She takes care of her daughter and gets Thor back to her normal self. Soon both Starbuck and Thor are back to flying Vipers. Thor becomes like a second mother to Kacey. They get family quarters and everything is fine. Then, Starbuck dies like she does in the series. Thor raises Kacey by herself until Maggie shows up. It takes a while for the Admiral a President to trust Maggie. When they finally see that she wants to be part of the fleet they allow her to move in with Thor and let her be the cyclon advisor to President Roslin. The story takes place when Thor, Maggie, and Kacey have been living together for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Helo, Athena, and Hera are going to live in the quarters next door. I don't think there's any quarters in BSG that allow two families to live in them.

Maggie really was the best girl friend in the whole fraking world. Who else would be willing to be a second mother to my toddler niece, deal with my sickness, and let my friends basically move in with us?

I kissed her back, allowing my hands to pull her head closer to mine. Kacey's voice squeaked, "Can I come back in?"

Maggie and I laughed. I let go of her giving her one last innocent kiss. Kacey ran back to us, launching her small body into my bed.

I hug her closely to me. Maggie rubbed her back and looked down at me with such a giant grin on her face. I'm happy that my family's doing okay. I wish that I still had that perfect innocence that Kacey had. I don't think I really ever had it to begin with. My mother was the most abusive woman you can think of.

I mean, what other kind of mother would spill toxic chemicals on her four-year-old daughter because "she was to smart"? Or would break all of my sister's fingers before I was born? And let's not forget the fact that I was fixing vipers and shuttles at the age of three years old and trained to be a viper pilot at age five.

Helo and Athena cautiously enter the room again, holding on to Hera's hand. Maggie motioned for them to come closer.

"It's okay for you to move in the quarters that're right next to us." With that statement, everyone seemed to relax. "You're right, I don't know a lot about Tara's illness. I could really use your help looking after her," Maggie quietly said.

"We would be happy to help." Helo smiled. He held out his arms to hug Maggie.

I cringed. I'm not sure if Maggie will hug back. She's not really into physical contact unless it's with either Kacey or me.

I'm truly baffled when Maggie does the unthinkable: she hugged Helo back. This is an enormous step! And I'm even more surprised when she hugged Athena as well.

"Thanks," I said to my two best friends as I watch Athena let go of Maggie.

"Now we get extra playing time!" Maggie chirped. Hera giggled while climbing up into my bed.

"You'rer bed is getting to crowded." Dr. Cottle whined as he walked back into my section in the Sick wing.

Maggie and Athena quickly removed the toddlers from my bed.

Frak! I hate dealing with cranky Cottle. He always managed to do something to ruin my positive mood.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. My patient needs to get some rest. I know that she's going to be leaving early next morning so she can ride her fraking viper," Dr. Cottle ordered.

Kacey grumbled in Maggie's arms. All the adults in the room share a life.

"She's turning into a mini-Thor and Starbuck mix," joked Helo. I smirked, proud that their stubborn antics are being passed down to the next generation.

Especially since one of them died and the other dying. Stop that. I can't let myself fraking think that way.

"Goodbye love," Maggie cooed before kissing me on the cheek and leaving the room with Kacey in her arms.

"Bye-Bye, Thor." Kacey waved.

"See you around," said Helo patting me on the shoulder before following Maggie.

Athena kissed me on the cheek and left with her husband. I saw tears leaking from her face. I know that me slowly dying was hard on her. I have always had her back even when she was forced to live on the brink.

I close my eyes and I let sleep overtake me. I needed to be well-rested if I wanted to get back into my Viper. The best place to be in life.


End file.
